


Five Times Mike Yates and John Benton Almost Met But Didn’t And The Time They Finally Did

by LauramourFromOz



Series: Five and Ones [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: 5+1 Things, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 19:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11297481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauramourFromOz/pseuds/LauramourFromOz
Summary: Five near meetings between Benton and Yates and the time they finally did.





	Five Times Mike Yates and John Benton Almost Met But Didn’t And The Time They Finally Did

 

**_ One (John 4, Mike 10) _ **

It was a sunny day at the seaside and two little boys, one with ears that stuck out, spotted each other across the beach. They could not have been more different. Mike Yates and his family were relatively well to do. They were by no means gentry but they were firmly upper class. John Benton and his family were working class and could claim little more, by way of luxury, than always having food on the table and clothes and shoes that fit and were not in disrepair. John had two loving and attentive parents and a brother. Mike was an only child and his parents held varying degrees of apathy towards him. There was no reason the two would ever interact. But their eyes met briefly early in the day and they waved at each other. They kept finding each other's eyes all afternoon. There was a strange connection between them but they never quite approached one another.

* * *

 

**_ Two (John 6, Mike 12) _ **

Christmas two years later was their next encounter. Mike was walking along with his mother and John with his. They had passed in the street. Mrs Yates had thought Mrs Benton and her son to be frightfully common. Mike though had been again drawn to John. The two boys had waved at each other as they passed.

* * *

 

**_ Three (John 15, Mike 21) _ **

It was another nine years before their next encounter. Mike was now a man, tall and lithe, he had grown to be quite fine looking. John too had filled out. He was well muscled by now and it was not only the inexplicable pull they seemed to have on each other that caught Mikes notice this time. John was very attractive by now. Not so much as he would later become to Mike but well on his way.

They again passed each other in the street. It was mid spring this time and John was with his little sister. Mike and John had made eye contact briefly and nodded in greeting. Had John been alone Mike may have spoken with him. A quick greeting, a handshake, perhaps a brief conversation but once more they passed each other in the street.

* * *

 

**_ Four (John 17, Mike 23) _ **

Late autumn two years later and they happened to be at the same cinema of a Saturday night. Once again John was with his sister. Mike didn't see John until everyone was leaving. They made brief eye contact and again nodded in greeting.

* * *

 

**_ Five _ **

It was a certain kind of bar for a certain kind of man and John was nursing a pint at the bar. He was coming off a long week with UNIT and he didn’t quite know why he had come here rather than going with the chaps like he usually did of a Friday night. Sitting a few stools down Mike had caught his eye. It was the ears, the ears were eye catching. Not that John was particularly attracted to them. They were simply the most prominent feature, they stuck out. Otherwise the man was relatively non-descript if handsome. He almost moved to the empty stool next to him but he was too late. An alluring American had beat him to it.

Mike too had noticed John. He immediately knew the other man to be military. It wasn’t the haircut, in fact it was, admittedly much like his own, a little long to be strictly compliant with regulations. The man had the look of a soldier, one who had had a long day. Mike too was about to close the gap between them when Captain Jack Harkness draped himself over the bar in a way that was as American as his Midwestern drawl. Mike had discreetly glanced over at John while Jack was charming him. Apart from anything else John seemed eerily familiar he just couldn’t place him.

* * *

 

**_ And One _ **

A Year later after an enlightening encounter with time-roach and a strange duo, Charlotte Pollard and a man named The Doctor. An older, and also younger, version of the man to whom he had just been introduced by Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart. He wouldn’t make the connection for some time and he would not bring it up to The Doctor until much later when he met another older, and now apparently Scottish, version of The Doctor.

John Benton immediately recognised the protruding ears, which were even more prominent under the cap of Lieutenant Mike Yates when they were hurriedly introduced, and quite fittingly too, amid the first of many crisis they would face together.


End file.
